Trevor van Riemsdyk
Trevor van Riemsdyk (born on July 24, 1991 in Middletown, New Jersey) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman for the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL. His older brother is left winger James van Riemsdyk who plays in the NHL for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Playing Career van Riemsdyk played high school hockey for Christian Brothers Academy HS in New Jersey during his junior season in 2007-08. In his senior season, he was the leading scorer from his defense spot. He scored 11 goals with 47 assists in 29 games. He left the school before his senior year to play for the New Hampshire Junior Monarchs of the EJHL where he had 8 goals, 27 assists and 4 penalty minutes in 31 regular season games and 3 assists in 4 playoff games. In January of 2010, he committed to playing college hockey at the University of New Hampshire in the 2011-12 season. In the 2010-11 season, van Riemsdyk was the leading scorer amongst the NH Junior Monarchs’ defensemen during his second EJHL season and had 16 goals, 22 assists & 20 penalty minutes in 39 regular season games. In 6 playoff games, he scored 2 goals with 3 assists and had 4 penalty minutes. During his freshman season playing for the University of New Hampshire in the 2011-12 season, van Riemsdyk was the top scoring defenseman and skated in all 37 games where he scored 4 goals, had 15 assists and was +7 with penalty minutes. In July of 2012, van Riemsdyk attended the Philadelphia Flyers prospect camp before returning to the U. of New Hampshire for his sophomore season where he was the second-leading scorer for the Wildcats behind forward Kevin Goumas and finished with 8 goals & 25 assists and was +10 with 8 penalty minutes in 39 games. His outstanding play was rewarded with a selection to the 2012–13 All-Hockey East First Team. During van Riemsdyk's junior season, he was the third-leading scorer amongst Wildcats’ defensemen on a team that featured four defensemen with 20 or more points. He scored 4 goals with 19 assists and was plus-13 with 10 penalty minutes in 26 games. van Riemsdyk missed 15 games of the season after sustaining a leg injury. van Riemsdyk did not receive an NCAA at-large bid after UNH lost to Lowell in the NCAA championship game. On March 24, 2014, he agreed to terms with the Chicago Blackhawks on a two-year entry-level deal. On October 9, 2014, he made his NHL debut in a game against the Dallas Stars and on November 9, 2014, he earned his first NHL point with an assist in a 5–2 victory over the San Jose Sharks. On February 25, 2015, van Riemsdyk was moved from the Blackhawks to their AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs after recovering from a fractured patella he sustained in a game on November 19, 2014. Shortly after recovering, he injured his wrist in April of 2015 while playing for the Rockford IceHogs. He underwent successful surgery, but he missed two months whilst rehabilitating. On May 22, 2015, van Riemsdyk was recalled by the Blackhawks and on June 8, 2015, he made his playoff debut in game three of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals. He won his first Stanley Cup as the Blackhawks beat the Lightning in six games. On July 7, 2015, van Riemsdyk signed a two-year contract extension to remain with the Blackhawks. During the 2015-16 NHL season, he was ranked 4th among NHL rookies with 19:58 of ice time per game and led the Blackhawks & NHL rookies with 155 blocked shots. On October 10, 2015, he scored his first NHL career goal against Jean-Francois Berube of the New York Islanders and earned an assist as well, making it his first multi-point game of his career. On February 6, 2016, van Riemsdyk scored his first career game-winning goal in a game against the Dallas Stars. On April 9, 2016, he skated in his 100th NHL career game. During the 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs, van Riemsdyk registered a playoff career-high of 29:11 minutes during Game 5 in the first round against the St. Louis Blues. On April 23, 2016, he scored his first NHL career playoff goal in Game 6 in the first round of the 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs against the St. Louis Blues. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements Personal Life Trevor was born in Middletown, New Jersey to parents Frans and Allison van Riemsdyk. His father, Frans was born in the Netherlands and moved to Montreal, Quebec, Canada as a child and grew up in Madison, New Jersey. His younger brother, Brendan is currently playing hockey for the University of New Hampshire. Gallery tvr unh.jpg|Trevor van Riemsdyk playing hockey at U. of New Hampshire tvr.jpg|Trevor van Riemsdyk during development camp with the Ottawa Senators Flyers_12ProspectsCamp_325.jpg|Trevor van Riemsdyk at the Philadelphia Flyers development camp in 2012 Headshots tvr2014.jpg|2014-15 Season tvr2015.jpg|2015-16 Season tvr2016.jpg|2016-17 Season tvr rockford.jpg|Rockford IceHogs headshot Category:1991 births Category:Players Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:Defencemen Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster Category:Rockford IceHogs